


Bedside Manners Maketh Man

by zebraljb



Series: In Sickness and in Health [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dating, Doctor Eggsy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Puns & Word Play, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: A bit more in the lives of our favorite Tailor and his favorite Doctor.Harry and Eggsy have been dating for three months and things are going well...until Harry finally allows Eggsy to meet his best friend, and Harry's own body betrays him.A sequel toHouse Call





	1. Chapter 1

“You want to make me a suit?” Eggsy’s cheeks turn that adorable shade of pink that makes Harry want to literally kiss his face off. “But why?”

“It is my profession after all, dear boy.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses it. “You’ve shown me how good you are at your work, why don’t you let me show you how good I am at mine?”

“So I used my thermometer on you, and you’re going to…stick me with your pin?” Eggsy winks at him.

“I think we both know that you’re the one who’s good at sticking his pin into things,” Harry says. “Always careful, never hurting me.” Eggsy makes a face and is silent for a moment. “You’re desperately trying to find a way to say something about pricking me with your prick, aren’t you?” 

“Yes!” Eggsy finally exclaims. “Fuck…couldn’t do it.” He wraps his arms around Harry. “I would love to have a suit you made, Harry.”

“Good. Let’s go up, then.” Harry takes Eggsy by the hand and starts up the stairs.

“Up where?”

“Upstairs, darling.” Harry rolls his eyes. “I’ve given you the not-so-grand tour. You know I use the small bedroom as my sewing room.”

“Of course, but I didn’t know you wanted to do this now.” Eggsy allows himself to be led into the tiny bedroom. 

“No time like the present for manhandling one’s lover…I mean…taking measurements.” It’s Harry’s turn to wink. “If you’d be so kind as to strip down to your vest and pants and then step up on the platform.” Harry busies himself looking for his notepad and measuring tape. If he watches Eggsy undress they’ll never make it to the measuring.

“Oooh, Business Harry. I like this.” When Harry turns back around Eggsy is clad only in a worn vest and his pants. Harry sighs. He can’t help it. Eggsy is simply beautiful. 

“Well, behave, or I’ll find a reason to break out the pins.” Harry picks up his box of pins and shakes it.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, bruv.”

Harry rolls his eyes and pokes him. “Please stand still, my boy…I do need to get these measurements correct.”

“Yes, Mr. Hart.”

Harry pokes him again. “What did you say at our first meeting? Start at the top and work our way down?” Harry gently wraps the measuring tape around Eggsy’s neck. He murmurs a number to himself and then moves behind Eggsy. He stretches the tape across the broad expanse of Eggsy’s back and sighs. He cannot help but run his hand over the tight muscles.

“Is this how you measure everyone?” Eggsy asks. The question is asked casually but Harry catches sight of his face in the mirror. He looks…concerned.

“No.” Harry comes around to look him in the eye. With Eggsy standing on the platform they are the same height, and Harry gently touches his cheek. “I am quite the martinet in the shop, I assure you. You are a very special customer, and therefore get very…special…treatment.” He punctuates the last three words with a kiss each.

“I feel honored,” Eggsy says, looking much more at ease.

“Now, then, if you will quit interrupting,” Harry says sharply and Eggsy grins.

“Yes, Mr. Hart.”

Harry gets his shoulders, arm length and back length before coming around front again. “What color fabric would you like, Dr. Unwin?”

“What would you suggest, Mr. Hart? I defer to your vast expertise on this matter.” Eggsy smiles politely.

“Do stop it. You sound ridiculous,” Harry says and Eggsy laughs. “And quit laughing. I cannot measure your chest and waist if you’re laughing.”

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy takes a deep breath and puffs his chest out.

“Brat.” As Harry pulls the tape across Eggsy’s chest he makes sure to flick his thumbs over Eggsy’s nipples more than once. They harden against the fabric and Eggsy draws in a shuddering breath. “Why, Dr. Unwin, are you all right?”

“Fine,” Eggsy says with gritted teeth. Harry glances down and sees a swelling in the front of Eggsy’s pants. He smirks but doesn’t comment.

“Answer my question, please.” Harry smooths his hands down over Eggsy’s abdomen before wrapping the tape around his waist.

“Well, I…I…” Eggsy swallows hard as Harry gracefully falls to his knees. “I don’t have anything dark…perhaps blue?”

“Excellent choice. A deep blue will bring out the beautiful tone of your skin…the fairness of your hair…” He holds the tape at Eggsy’s hip and pulls down along the outside of his leg. He then runs his hand up the back, trailing his fingers along Eggsy’s calf, his thigh. “I have a book over there…we can look at fabric later.”

“All right,” Eggsy says faintly. Harry looks up at him. His cheeks are flushed and he’s biting his bottom lip.

“Now we…” Harry’s pencil point snaps. “Bugger.”

“Why don’t you use a pen?”

“Because I am human and make mistakes…and I hate scribbles.” Harry walks to the desk on his knees and digs for another pencil. When he turns back around Eggsy’s eyes are dark and he’s licking his lips. Harry puts the new pencil between his teeth and crawls back across the room.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Eggsy gasps. 

Harry looks up at him innocently. “Quite all right, Dr. Unwin? Only a few more measurements.” He slides his hand up the inside of Eggsy’s leg. “This is called the inseam.” He presses the tape to the curve of Eggsy’s inner thigh and slowly tugs it down the length of his leg.

“Harry,” Eggsy hisses, allowing one hand to fall on the top of Harry’s head. 

“You need to relax, Dr. Unwin.” Harry jots down the measurement. “One more. This is called the…rise.” Harry looks at Eggsy’s groin and his eyebrow goes up. Eggsy’s pants are gaping slightly over the bulge of his hard cock.

“You must be…joking…”

“No. That is really what it’s called, and now I see why.” Harry runs one finger over the shape of Eggsy’s cock. “That is a very attractive rise.” Eggsy whines. “But I cannot possibly get an accurate measurement with this in the way. Shall I take care of it for you?”

“Please, Harry…please…” Eggsy begs. 

Harry grins and slides Eggsy’s cock through the flap in his pants. He strokes it a few times and Eggsy’s hand fists in his hair. Harry opens his mouth and Eggsy groans as he moves inside. Harry groans as well, loving the drops of salty precome that hit his tongue. Harry takes him in as far as he can almost immediately and is rewarded with a hiss. Harry adds his hand, using it to twist and stroke the parts he doesn’t have in his mouth. He slithers his tongue around Eggsy’s length, pulling away with a pop and flicking his tongue over the head. “Watch,” Harry whispers.

“I am,” Eggsy says, petting his head.

“No.” Harry points at the mirror with his free hand. “Watch.”

“Oh, fuck,” Eggsy gasps, and Harry can only imagine what he’s seeing. That way he can see Harry’s face, see the way his cock presses against the inside of Harry’s cheek. “Harry, I’m close. Christ, I’m so fucking close already.”

“Good,” Harry pants, taking him in so deep he chokes a bit. “That’s it…go ahead…”

“Harry!” Eggsy cries out, both hands fisting in Harry’s hair as he comes down Harry’s throat. Harry hums and feels a few more drops spurt against his tongue. He waits until the hands in his hair go away before slowly pulling back. He gently kisses the head and stands up, groaning as his knees pop and crack. Not the best position for him but it was totally worth it.

“All right,” he says brusquely, picking up his notepad. “Let’s talk fabrics.”

“You filthy filthy man.” Eggsy pulls him in for a hard kiss. “I adore you.”

 

Harry hums as he opens his cupboard and reaches for the oregano. He starts to sing as he taps a bit of the herb into the bubbling pot on the stove. “I hope you don’t mind…I hope you don’t mind…that I put down in words…how wonderful life is while you’re in the world…”

He realizes what he’s singing and blushes. He has to admit to himself that these particular lyrics apply themselves to his current situation absolutely perfectly. It’s been three months since his physical…three months since Dr. Eggsy Unwin came into his life wearing a lab coat and his beautiful smile. Three months since Harry’s own body had betrayed him and somehow lured that gorgeous physician right into his bed. They’ve slowly been getting to know each other better, although that’s been hindered on occasion by Eggsy’s own schedule. He’s free on weekends, of course, although he gives a lot of time to his mother and sister. They’ve gone to a jazz concert (Harry’s idea), a performance of “Spamalot” (Eggsy’s idea), and various lunches and dinners. Harry’s spent the night at Eggsy’s three times, and Eggsy’s stayed over at Harry’s more often than he can count. He tells Harry that he just loves the atmosphere at Harry’s, that he can tell someone’s lived in that house for ages.

“That’s because I’m old, darling,” Harry told him, earning a smack to his arse.

“Hardly. You are…”

“Old.”

“Aged. Like a fine wine.”

“Like an old pair of shoes,” Harry corrected.

“Like a well-worn, comfortable, favorite pair of shoes that I love to slide in and out of,” Eggsy said slyly, and that was the end of THAT conversation.

Harry has always enjoyed cooking but this is the first time he’s really put himself to the test to make a nice dinner for Eggsy. It’s three months to the day since their first date, and although he’s quite certain Eggsy hasn’t paid attention to that fact, Harry most certainly has. He feels like a teenager with their first crush...because Eggsy is literally the last thing on his mind before he goes to bed and the first thing he thinks about when he wakes. That COULD have something to do with the good night calls he gets every night as well as the naughty text messages he finds on his phone first thing in the morning. Eggsy is charming, sexy, witty, and absolutely ridiculous when it comes to communicating with Harry in any form, and he loves every minute of it. He never thought that he’d find someone to turn his world upside down at the age of fifty-eight, but find someone he has. 

He just hopes Eggsy likes the meal. By now he has a fairly good handle on Eggsy’s culinary preferences and he knows Eggsy enjoys Italian food. It’s been years since Harry made his own sauce but when he’d made it last, its recipient had raved over it. He’d consulted that person before making the final decision on the menu for the evening.

~~

“You liked my pasta marinara, correct?” Harry asked Merlin one day as they have their lunch. “You didn’t, I don’t know, get sick or anything after you ate it?”

“It was palatable,” Merlin commented. Harry frowned. “Aye, Harry, it was spectacular. Julia Child would weep in her grave.”

“Funny.” Harry folded his lunch bag and placed it in his desk drawer. “I’m…I’m thinking of making it for Eggsy sometime soon for our date night.”

“Ye are going to cook?” Merlin’s eyebrows raised to where his hairline would have been…if he had hair. “An entire meal?”

“I can cook,” Harry said defensively. “I’ve kept myself alive this long, haven’t I?”

“Aye…but only because ye rely a great deal on takeaway.”

“Not a GREAT deal,” Harry muttered. “I want…I want to cook for him. He made breakfast that very first day. I’ve made easy things, like soup, sandwiches…”

“…reservations,” Merlin added helpfully.

“Oh, fuck off. I want him to see I’m useful, I suppose.”

“Harry, from the things you’ve told me, that young man is arse over tits in love with ye.”

“He doesn’t love me.”

“Harry.” Merlin glared at him. “Ye are allowed to think that’s a wonderful thing. And ye are most definitely loveable.” He sat back in his chair. “By someone else, of course, because God knows I fuckin’ hate ye.”

“And I abhor you as well.” They smiled at each other. 

“Speaking of the good doctor…” Merlin’s smile turned wicked. “It’s been three months. I’d like to know when I’m going to be meeting him. Ye have nae even shown me a picture of him!”

“I don’t want to jinx things, Hamish. This…this is the strongest I’ve felt for someone in decades. It’s only been three months and I’m afraid he’ll finally open his eyes and change his mind.”

“About what? About you? Harry, you are a wonderful person. You are attractive, you are intelligent. You are witty, responsible, hard working. Ye have described him as all of those things. Why would he nae continue to be interested in ye?”

“I’m a boring old man, Hamish. What do I have to offer him that he couldn’t find elsewhere?”

“Harry…he’s a doctor.”

“Yes, Hamish, I know that. Perhaps YOU need an exam.”

“He’s a doctor in a very busy practice. His time is valuable, and if he dinnae think ye were valuable as well, he wouldn’t waste that time on YOU.”

Harry opened his mouth and closed it. “I do hate when you’re right.”

“Indeed.” Merlin smiled with satisfaction.

“Perhaps…perhaps one night next week we could all go for dinner,” Harry said finally. “He goes in late on Thursdays, so perhaps Wednesday evening? I’ve been working on a suit for him…we could meet here and go for dinner after the shop closes.”

“I’m free Wednesday,” Hamish said immediately.

“Of course you are,” Harry sighed. 

~~

So here he is now, making dinner for the man he desperately wants to call his boyfriend. Harry’s not sure when that term can officially apply…is there a timeline for such things? Harry most definitely knows he doesn’t want to call, touch, kiss or make love to anyone else. On his side, at least, things are monogamous. Eggsy hasn’t mentioned anyone else, but Harry cannot imagine him settling for someone like Harry. 

Harry’s phone starts singing and he rolls his eyes. Eggsy had stolen his phone one evening and made his ringtone “Dr. Feelgood” by some ghastly American rock band called Motley Crue. Eggsy thought it was hilarious. So did Merlin, especially when Eggsy called Harry in the middle of a Kingsman staff meeting. “Hello, darling.”

“Hello, Harry. How are you?”

“Busy preparing dinner. Tell me, do you enjoy garlic bread? I cannot remember if you ate any the last time we were out.”

“Yeah, it’s good. But listen, Harry…” Eggsy sounds unhappy and Harry puts down his spoon. “I know we were supposed to have dinner tonight, but…I’m going to have to cancel. I’m very sorry.”

“I understand,” Harry says slowly. He knew it. Eggsy doesn’t want to spend yet another dull night with Harry. Perhaps he has another date.

“I really was looking forward to it. You know how much I love hanging around with you at yours,” Eggsy continues. “It’s just…I volunteer at the free clinic, as you know, and they’re short staffed tonight. They asked me to come over until they close at nine, and I couldn’t say no.”

“I understand,” Harry says again, although this time he means it. “Of course you should go. I can cook for you another day.” He looks at his messy kitchen in dismay.

“I am sorry,” Eggsy says. “I mean that. Could I still come stay the night when I’m done?”

“Of course!” Harry says immediately. 

“All right. I’ll call when I’m on my way. Have a good night.”

“You as well.” Harry hangs up and looks around his kitchen.

 

An hour later Harry opens the door of the tiny clinic. “Can I help you, sir?” A tired-looking woman says behind the messy front desk.

“Yes, I…I’d like to see Dr. Unwin?”

“So would everyone else.” She points to the crowded seating area. “If you’d sign here…”

“Oh, no. I don’t…I don’t need an appointment. This…this is personal.” Harry blushes. “I’m sorry to have bothered you. I…”

“Looks like you’re in luck.” She points across the room with her pen.

Harry turns to see Eggsy walking with a woman carrying a small boy. “Just make sure he takes that three times a day. He should start coughing up what’s in his chest. Okay?” She nods and thanks him. “And you.” Eggsy gently tickles the boy’s stomach. “You get lots of rest, okay?” The boy nods and buries his head in his mother’s shoulder. Eggsy looks up and does a double-take. “Harry?” He says incredulously. “What are you doing here?” His eyes light up and a smile graces his face.

“I realized you’ve been working all day and then putting in the extra hours here. I’ve met you, so I know it’s likely you haven’t eaten.” Harry holds up a bag. “I brought your dinner since you couldn’t come eat at my house. I figured perhaps between patients you could take a bite or two.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s cheeks turn that glorious shade of pink. “That was so thoughtful. Thank you so much.” Suddenly Harry’s glad he went to all the trouble cooking dinner, even if he did need to pack it for takeaway.

“Wait.” The nurse at the front desk calls across the waiting room. “THIS is Harry?”

“Yes, Tilde, it is.” Eggsy takes Harry by the elbow and guides him to the desk. “Tilde, this is Harry Hart. Harry, this is Tilde…she pretty much runs this place all by herself.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Harry says politely. She’s quite beautiful and he’s not sure he likes the idea of Eggsy being around her all the time. They’ve had a discussion about sexual orientation; while Harry is most definitely gay, Eggsy considers himself bisexual and has had relationships with women in the past.

“I’m sorry if I was rude to you…it’s been quite a long day.” Tilde shakes his hand. “I’m so happy to finally meet you…Eggsy talks about you ALL the time.”

“He does?”

“Oh yes. I hear about your house, your work as a tailor…he also told me how handsome you were, but he most definitely did not do you justice.”

“Tilde!” Eggsy whines as Harry blushes. “You’re going to frighten him away.”

“I highly doubt that,” Harry murmurs, making Eggsy smile. “I wish there was some way I could help.” Harry looks at the patients. “Could I do anything?”

“I’m afraid not,” Tilde says apologetically. “Liability and all that. Occasionally we have volunteer events, fundraisers. I’ll make sure Eggsy keeps you informed.”

“Please do that,” Harry says. He sighs and looks at Eggsy. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then. Call when you’re on your way.”

“I will.” Eggsy actually cradles the bag in his arms and gently hugs it. “This means a great deal to me, Harry. Thank you.” Harry can tell Eggsy wants to kiss him but knows this isn’t the place. Harry feels the same. Instead Eggsy takes his hand and gently rubs the inside of his wrist with his thumb. “I’ll get on my way as soon as I can.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Harry turns to Tilde. “A pleasure.”

“For me as well.” As Harry heads for the door he hears her hiss, “You didn’t say he looked like THAT, you idiot! He’s gorgeous! You’re a lucky bastard.” 

Harry leaves the clinic with a smile on his face.

 

Harry knows Eggsy will be arriving shortly; true to his word he’d texted in the cab on the way over. He still jumps to his feet as soon as the doorbell rings and has the door open while the chimes are still ringing through the first floor.

“Hey.” Eggsy looks exhausted but he still manages to give Harry a smile. “How are you?”

“Good. How are you? Everything go all right tonight?” Harry takes Eggsy’s jacket and hangs it up. 

“Went a lot better since I had energy.” Eggsy pats his own stomach. “Thanks for bringing dinner, Harry. It meant a lot to me, having you look out for me like that. And I know you worked hard making it, and then you ran it all the way over…” Eggsy puts his arms around him and kisses him. “I don’t deserve you.”

“I wouldn’t say that, darling, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did. It was really good.” Eggsy glances down the hall. “Harry,” he says in astonishment. He heads down to the kitchen before Harry can stop him. He stares at the china and glassware still in place on the table. Harry regrets being too lazy to put it away. “You…you had all this laid out for me?”

“Well, yes,” Harry says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I suppose you’ll think it’s silly, but…”

“That you’re celebrating the three months since our first date? Not silly at all.” Harry stares at him in shock. “You didn’t think I remembered? Silly old bear.” Eggsy nuzzles against Harry’s neck affectionately.

Harry pulls back to kiss him. He starts to offer the delicious apple pie he’d bought at their favorite bakery but sees the weariness in Eggsy’s beautiful eyes. “Why don’t we close up down here and go to bed?”

“That sounds lovely,” Eggsy says, yawning before he can stop himself. “I’m really sorry, Harry. I was looking forward to tonight.”

“Well, I cooked and you ate it…and here you are to spend the night. It all ended the way I planned,” Harry says lightly as he locks the front door and goes around turning off lights.

“Not really…we didn’t get to use those gorgeous dishes.”

“Breakfast tomorrow.” Harry kisses his nose and they head upstairs.

“I was really planning on celebrating our three months together,” Eggsy says with an adorable pout. “I wanted to reenact that first night.”

“Give me another exam?” Harry teases as he goes into the en suite and washes up. When he returns to the bedroom Eggsy’s naked by the bed.

“Maybe.” Eggsy saunters over. “A good doctor does routine follow-ups, after all.”

“Eggsy…” Harry sighs and runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen all day.” He runs a hand down Eggsy’s naked back. “And if anyone deserves to fall into this bed and get whatever they want, it’s you. You’re such a wonderful human being, and an incredible doctor.”

“You haven’t even seen me work, Harry, other than one appointment with you,” Eggsy says with a laugh.

“I saw you with that mother and her son tonight. You were so sweet to them, walking them out like that. I know she trusted you with the care of her child…and that is the best compliment I think anyone could give you.” He kisses Eggsy. “But you are exhausted and you cannot deny it. Go get ready for bed, and we’ll just sleep, all right? You’ll rest and…”

“And perhaps we could play The Tailor and His Doctor tomorrow?”

“I promise,” Harry says with a grin. He pinches Eggsy’s arse. “Get in there.”

“Yes, Mr. Hart.” 

They finally crawl into bed, Harry in his pajama bottoms and a vest, Eggsy in his very beautiful birthday suit. Eggsy snuggles close with his head on Harry’s chest and Harry lazily drags his fingers up and down Eggsy’s arm. “I might have done something.”

“Call the police,” Eggsy says drowsily.

“I set up a dinner date.”

Harry feels Eggsy stiffen. “Oh. I, uh. I see. Well, just make sure I know when it is, so I don’t call you or text you or…”

A bolt of electricity flows through Harry’s body. “What? No!” Harry sits up so quickly Eggsy yelps as he slides away. “I don’t…it’s not…no. I don’t want to go on a date with anyone. Anyone that isn’t you. I…you’re it. For me, anyway.” Harry realizes he’s babbling and wishes his brain would reconnect.

“Really?” Eggsy slowly sits up as well, a shy smile on his face. “I mean, I haven’t thought about anyone that isn’t you since your first appointment with me, but we’ve never discussed it. I knew you would have told me if you were sleeping with someone else, for safety’s sake, but…”

“No one,” Harry blurts out. “No one but you.”

“Good. Me either. I don’t want anyone but you.” They smile at each other and lean in for a kiss. Harry lays back down and pulls Eggsy close. “Now. You were saying?”

“I made plans for us on Wednesday evening, if it’s all right with you. I thought we could have dinner with Merlin. You could come by the shop and do the final fitting on your suit, and we could all go from there.”

Eggsy sits up again. “Why, Harry Hart…I am honored.”

“What?” 

“Bruv, you’ve been talking about Merlin since I met you, and you’ve never once suggested we meet. I only know what he looks like because I’ve been on the shop’s website. That’s a sexy pic of you, by the way.” Eggsy gives him a smacking kiss. “You suggesting I meet your best mate…it’s practically a proposal of marriage!”

“Oh, do lay down and be quiet,” Harry snaps, yanking him back down. “As I told him, I simply wished to make sure things were going well. I didn’t want to jinx us.”

“Jinx us? Oh, love, that is adorable.” Eggsy kisses him again.

“And you have the upper hand…he’s not even seen your picture yet.”

“You haven’t shown him my picture?” Eggsy pouts. “How is he supposed to know how lucky you are, what a catch I am?” Eggsy teases.

“Trust me, I’ve told him both of those things more than once,” Harry says bashfully. 

Eggsy’s smile grows warmer, less jovial. “Oh, Harry.” He snuggles close. “Turn off the light and do stop saying such ridiculous things. Doctor’s orders.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went very VERY long. I apologize. This is where the hurt/comfort comes in. Plus Eggsy meets Merlin.
> 
> Please note I am not a doctor. I do not play one on TV. I do know a very charming and pretty nurse, but I did not consult her on this. I have never had this ailment. I don't know anyone who has. All medical discussion is fueled by research online.

TWO

Merlin frowns as he enters data into his laptop. “Christ, Harry…ye need to learn to speak with me before ordering online.” He shakes his head. “We just overpaid by at least ten percent.” He taps about a bit more and goes out to the front of the shop to speak with its owner. He’s surprised to see Andrew still behind the counter. “Andrew, ye finish at five!”

“I know, but Mr. Hart is working on a suit, and he asked that I…”

Merlin waves his hand. “It is almost six. Get out of here. I will man the counter. Go home.”

“If you’re certain.”

“I’m certain. Go.”

“Thank you, Merlin. Have a good night.” The elderly man gathers his things and heads out the door.

“I bet you’re working on a suit, Harry,” Merlin mutters, settling in behind the counter and placing his laptop on its surface. Harry has been obsessing about his suit for Eggsy, and Merlin will be glad to see it go. He knows Harry is also nervous about their dinner plans. He’s lectured Merlin more than once about proper etiquette, behavior when meeting someone new, and manners in general. As if Merlin has just fallen off the back of a truck from some backwoods town in Scotland.

He curses as the bell rings above the door, three minutes before the shop is scheduled to close. He opens his mouth to greet the interloper but the words freeze in his mouth. A very attractive young man saunters in, wearing skinny jeans, a white polo, a white snapback, a garish red and black jacket, and winged trainers. Winged trainers. Merlin didn’t know they even MADE winged trainers. 

“May…may I help you?”

“Yeah, guv, thanks.” The man looks around the shop, dropping his knapsack by the door. “Impressive. Shoulda known this place would be posh. Saville Row an’ all.” He smiles at Merlin. “I’m here ta see Harry Hart?”

“You’re here…to see Harry?” Merlin clears his throat. “I mean, Mr. Hart?”

“Yeah. For a business transaction.” The young man stands up to peer into the blank face of a mannequin and the jeans stretch across a beautiful arse and glorious thighs. “Yeah. A business transaction,” he repeats, grinning to himself.

“Did…did ye have an appointment?” Merlin picks up Andrew’s book and starts flipping through it.

“Nah, mate, he told me ta just, like, show up. Something about measurements or sommat?” The young man picks up a tie and thoughtfully runs it through his fingers, winding each end around his hands and pulling it tight. 

“I’m sorry…I don’t see anything here,” Merlin says firmly. What in the world has Harry been up to?

The customer drapes the tie around his neck but doesn’t tie it. “Ya callin’ me a liar?”

“Nothing of the sort, sir. Harry is just usually quite good about writing in all appointments.”

“Well maybe he was…distracted.” The young man winks. “If ya get me.”

“I get you,” Merlin says faintly. 

“Ya got real nice stuff here.” The young man wanders around a bit. “No prices on nothin’.”

“The stock here…the accessories…they’re priced on the signs.” Merlin points across the room. “The suits are bespoke…we make them to order. So ye would nae know the price until you made an appointment for a consultation.”

“Bet they’re expensive,” the young man comments. “That’s fine…I pull a decent wage per hour.” Merlin chokes on his own saliva. “Ya all right?”

“Fine, thank you. I’ll just…call Harry.”

“Wait.” The young man ambles over and leans on the counter, green eyes staring up into Merlin’s face. He licks his pink lips. “Couldn’t you do it? The measurin’ an’ all. Ya look capable enough.”

“Thank you,” Merlin says wryly. “However, if ye are scheduled with Harry, he should…”

“Aw, c’mon, bruv…ya said yerself, I ain’t in yer book. No one would know.” He smiles cajolingly. Merlin wonders if he’s fallen asleep at his desk and is currently in some sort of nightmare. A rentboy is propositioning him. In the shop.

“Merlin, I was wondering if…bloody hell!” Harry enters the shop and stops short. “ What’s going on here?”

“Well, this young man…”

“I asked yer mate ta measure me for a suit an’ he said no, Harry.” The young man pouts and sidles up to Harry. “Poor customer service, I’d say. Ya might wanna train yer employees better.”

“What are you wearing? And what have you done to Merlin to make him look as if he’s seen a ghost?” Harry says, frowning down at the young man. “Really, Eggsy. I’m already feeling a bit off and you pull something like this?”

“YOU’RE Eggsy?” Merlin gasps, feeling faint.

Eggsy laughs and removes the snapback, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, mate. I couldn’t help myself.” He holds out his hand, chav accent gone. “Eggsy Unwin.”

“Hamish McNair,” Merlin says, shaking the outstretched hand.

“Eggsy, what did you do?” Harry asks.

“Just told him I had an appointment with you for a suit. Not a lie.”

“I would rethink your telling of events, lad,” Merlin says, although he cannot stop a smile from creeping across his face. He must really keep Harry on his toes.

“I might have…pretended we were…occasional business associates,” Eggsy says carefully, winking at Merlin.

“He hinted that he was paid by the hour, had a past acquaintance with you, and suggested he form such an acquaintance with me.”

“Eggsy Unwin!” Harry almost shouts.

“You aren’t really mad, are you, love?” Eggsy asks with a frown. “I knew you’d be nervous about this, I was nervous about it…so I thought I could break the ice. I didn’t mean anything by what I said.” He looks at Merlin. “I hope I didn’t offend you.”

“Not in the slightest. That was spectacular,” Merlin says honestly, and Eggsy grins.

“I’m not mad. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised…the things you come up with, darling.” Harry shakes his head. “Now come into fitting room four and we’ll get the final measurements.”

“You always find an excuse to run your hands all over me,” Eggsy says with an exaggerated sigh.

“He’s a filthy old man,” Merlin agrees.

“Perhaps it’s not a good idea for the two of you to spend time together after all,” Harry says. “This cannot end well for me.”

“C’mon, babe, let’s get this over with. I’m starving.” Eggsy follows Harry toward the dressing room, grabbing his bag along the way.

“Let me guess,” Merlin hears Harry say. “You didn’t eat yet again.”

“I ate.”

“Two power bars and an apple are not eating. They are snacking.”

 

Harry closes the door and turns around. “You really need to bring…why, Eggsy. Are you all right?” Eggsy looks absolutely miserable.

“Your friend is a good sport…didn’t seem too upset, but you…are you really okay? I was just looking to play a joke, start the evening off with a bang. I wasn’t really flirting with him, like where I meant it. I’d never do that.”

“Oh, dearest boy, I know that.” Harry kisses him. “Merlin needs put in his place now and then. I’m glad I have you to help me do it.”

“Good.” The frown doesn’t leave Eggsy’s face. “You said something about feeling a bit off?” Eggsy looks him over.

“I forget I’m dating a doctor,” Harry says with a sigh. “It’s fine. Nerves, I’m sure. Just a bit of an upset stomach…feeling a bit nauseous. I’m sure it will pass once I eat.”

“Any other symptoms?”

“I’m fine, Dr. Unwin.” He kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Now strip and put that suit on.”

“I love when you tell me to strip.” Eggsy gives him a cocky grin and steps out of his trainers.

Harry keeps his back turned until Eggsy says he’s ready. He slowly turns around. “Oh,” he whispers. Eggsy looks simply gorgeous in the dark blue pinstripe, the jacket accentuating his slender waist and broad shoulders. “You are stunning.”

Eggsy blushes as Harry adjusts his tie. “Pretty sure that’s just the suit.”

“No.” Harry kisses him, tender kisses that soon have Eggsy gasping for breath. “It is all you, dear boy.” He brushes at the suit. 

“I brought shoes to make sure the height is good.” Eggsy goes to his bag and pulls out a pair of oxfords. He slips them on without tying them. “Yeah?”

“Most definitely. You are a work of art.” Harry touches his cheek. “And it has NOTHING to do with the suit.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, turning pink. “You’re going to give me a swelled head.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Harry asks innocently, looking towards Eggsy’s groin.

“Merlin’s right. Filthy old man.” Eggsy pokes him.

“You don’t believe me? Come along, then.” Harry opens the door and leads him out to Merlin. “Hamish…what do you think?”

“Hamish?”

“Ye have nae earned the right, lad,” Merlin says immediately. “What do I think about the suit?”

“Yes.”

“It’s aces, isn’t it? Harry’s amazing.” Eggsy looks at him adoringly.

“He has his moments.” Merlin comes out from behind the counter to circle Eggsy. “And this is one of them. Well done, Harry.”

“I do believe it is all due to the model.”

“If I’m going to have to hear this mutual admiration society rubbish all night, I’m staying home,” Merlin mutters. Eggsy laughs.

“You are handsome no matter what, Eggsy, but please tell me you brought something else to wear,” Harry begs. He’ll deal with it if he has to, but the jacket is just horrid.

“You don’t like my clothes?” Eggsy looks crestfallen and Harry actually whimpers. “Just kidding. I have a jumper in my bag. I’ll go change.” He saunters off to the dressing room.

“That lad is going to be the death of you, Harry,” Merlin says, sounding extremely pleased with the idea.

“I’m afraid I must agree with you.” A spasm of pain shoots through Harry’s abdomen and he winces. Merlin looks concerned. “Nothing.” Harry waves a hand in the air.

He assists Merlin in closing up the shop until Eggsy returns wearing the same jeans, his oxfords, and a lovely dove grey jumper. “This better?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Quite,” Harry says. “You look very nice in that.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy holds out his bag. “All right if I leave this here, get it another time?”

“Of course. I’ll put it in my office.” Harry takes it and heads down the hall.

“Feel free to wear the trainers any time!” Eggsy calls after him. Harry snorts. As if he’d ever allow winged trainers to grace his feet.

 

Merlin and Eggsy had deferred to Harry regarding their destination for dinner, as he was the common ground between them and knew what they liked. He takes them to a charming bistro not far from the shop, a well-hidden place boasting an elaborate fine dining menu that doesn’t tip over the edge into pretentious. He knows Merlin likes good food as long as it’s not ridiculously high priced tiny entrees, and Eggsy enjoys trying new things. He’s fairly certain Eggsy’s not been there before, and that thought is confirmed by the way Eggsy looks around as they walk in.

“This looks nice,” Eggsy comments.

“Three under Hart?” Harry tells the maître d’. They’re led to a table in the back and Harry actually holds Eggsy’s chair for him.

“A bit much, isn’t it?” Merlin asks, rolling his eyes.

“He does it all the time,” Eggsy informs him, but his cheeks turn pink.

“Adorable,” Merlin says dryly. 

They order a bottle of wine as well as hors d’oeuvres before looking over their menus. “This is on me, gentlemen,” Harry tells them. “I suppose to show my gratitude for the way you put up with me.” He winces a bit as another roll of discomfort works through his abdomen.

“That’s not necessary,” Eggsy says, frowning at the look on Harry’s face.

“It is a trial,” Merlin says with a sigh. “But I will agree with the lad. Not necessary.”

“Too bad, it’s happening,” Harry says. He glances down the menu. Nothing peaks his interest; in fact, he’s starting to feel the complete opposite of hungry. His stomach is actually acting quite cranky and he’s mortified at the thought that he might have to pass gas at the table. He finally says, “Darling, I must step away from the table for a moment. Please get me the pasta primavera without the salad. Excuse me.” Harry gets up and heads for the loo.

Unfortunately the trip is without any beneficial result, except that it’s given Merlin and Eggsy the opportunity to talk about him behind his back. When he returns to the table they’re both smiling; a bad sign. “So, Harry,” Eggsy begins.

“No.” Harry glares at Merlin. “You are NOT allowed to tell him any stories about events occurring prior to January of this year.”

“Such a spoilsport.” Merlin’s face is a mask of innocence. “I simply was telling Eggsy about the birthday when ye got so drunk ye asked me to marry ye.”

“I was turning thirty. It was a rough year,” Harry protests. “If memory serves, you said yes.”

“Ye were a handsome man with a decent inheritance and his own business. Who would nae say yes to that?” Merlin winks at Eggsy.

“Do you make it a habit of proposing to fit blokes on your birthday?” Eggsy asks Harry. Merlin modestly tips his head at the compliment.

“No. And if Hamish doesn’t behave himself, he will not be seeing HIS next birthday,” Harry snaps, and Merlin only chuckles.

Eggsy raises his glass. “To new friends,” he says, smiling at Merlin.

“To new friends,” Merlin agrees. “And old friends.” He looks at Harry.

“In your case, VERY old friends,” Harry says. He fidgets in his seat a bit and Eggsy looks at him with concern.

“Harry…”

“I’m fine. A gentleman does not discuss his…gastrointestinal issues at the dinner table. Or anywhere else for that matter.”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “I am SO glad I’m not an uptight English prig.”

“No, you’re just a foul-mouthed Scottish ogre,” Harry retorts.

“So, Eggsy, Harry tells me ye work at one of the free clinics. Is that something the shop could help out with? Perhaps make a donation?” Merlin asks and Harry looks at him in surprise. “I’m not an ogre ALL the time, Harry. Not only is it good for us financially, but it’s a way we can help Eggsy help others.”

“That would be aces,” Eggsy says, his beautiful smile shining all over his face. “I can get you in touch with Tilde…she’s the nurse in charge.”

“Lovely young lady,” Harry mumbles, finishing his wine and pouring himself another glass.

“That’s a lovely shade of green on your face, Harry,” Merlin comments. “What do they call it? Green with envy?”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in astonishment. “You don’t think Tilde and I…”

“I don’t think anything,” Harry lies. “She is a very beautiful young woman. I was just commenting on that. I’m sure she’s also quite capable and good at her job. She must be to run a facility such as this.”

Merlin simply raises his eyebrows but Harry ignores him. The pressure in his stomach is almost embarrassing, and he’s forced to excuse himself again as Merlin and Eggsy receive their salads. When he returns this time Merlin is eating and Eggsy looks alarmed. “Harry, if you’d just let me ask you a few questions.”

“No diagnoses at the table, darling,” Harry says lightly.

“Yes, Eggsy, please play doctor in the privacy of your own homes,” Merlin adds and Eggsy laughs.

“So no talk about the length of my thermometer at the table?” Eggsy asks and Merlin chokes on his salad. Harry actually snickers and Merlin rolls his eyes.

By the time their food arrives Harry has completely lost his appetite. He picks the vegetables out of his pasta and eats them, forcing a few bites of pasta down as well. He’s horribly embarrassed; he wants the evening to go well and he’s eating like a petulant child. He thinks back over the past few days and cannot think of anything he’s consumed that would be toying with his stomach. He finally chalks it up to nerves and tries to calm himself down. Eggsy and Merlin are getting along like a house on fire, and if he was feeling better he might be concerned. Merlin actually gives Eggsy his personal mobile number and Harry wants to bury himself in the bottle of wine. This can’t end well.

“So, Eggsy. I have a question for ye.” Merlin smiles up at the waiter as he removes his empty plate.

“Ask away. I’m an open book.” Eggsy’s hand rests on Harry’s thigh and he smiles, relaxing at the touch.

“Tell me one thing ye like about Harry. Something that makes ye smile when ye think of him.”

“Hamish, I really don’t think that’s…”

“Oh, do be quiet, Harry,” Merlin says with a glare. He smiles at Eggsy. “Carry on.”

“Only one thing?” Eggsy studies Harry for a moment. “His humility.”

Merlin almost spits out his wine. “Are ye joking, lad? Harry’s the biggest peacock there is.”

“Remind me again why I keep you as my best friend?” Harry asks.

“Because I know where all the bodies are buried,” Merlin replies smoothly.

“Let me explain. He likes to look good, is concerned about manners and behavior. But he puts others before himself all the time. Not only when he holds out a chair for me, or brings me dinner at work…the very first time we met he was mortified by his…situation and apologized profusely, worrying about offending ME. He defers to me on things like dinner or plans, because he knows my schedule is crazier than his, and he just wants me to have a nice time when we’re together. He’s never said anything when I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder in front of the telly, and he ignores the fact that my place is a pigsty compared to his. So yeah. He’s humble and unselfish and that is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Harry turns red and studies his plate. “Thank you, Eggsy,” he whispers.

“If ye weren’t sitting right here, Harry, I would nae recognize who he’s talking about,” Merlin says. But he winks as he says it.

“Let me ask you the same question, Merlin,” Eggsy says, and Harry’s eyebrows raise. “What is one thing you value about Harry?”

“When ye need him most he’s there, no questions asked. If ye are ready to fall, he is there to catch ye,” Merlin says seriously and Eggsy squeezes Harry’s leg under the table.

“I must say, I’m quite concerned.” Harry turns to Eggsy. “You’re both being so kind to me…is there something I don’t know? Some sort of fatal ailment I’ve contracted that you haven’t told me about? Do I have six weeks to live or something?”

Eggsy laughs. “Absolutely not. I would never peek at your medical file now that you’re no longer my patient.”

“You’re a better man than I, Eggsy Unwin,” Merlin says, toasting him.

 

“That was nice,” Eggsy says as Harry unlocks the front door.

“It was,” Harry agrees. “Believe it or not, that was Hamish on his best behavior.”

“I can’t wait to see the real thing then,” Eggsy says with a wicked grin. He kisses Harry, pressing him up against the door. “Been wanting to do that for hours now.”

“Always happy to comply,” Harry says breathlessly. Eggsy presses himself against Harry and kisses him again, but Harry regretfully moves him away. “I’m sorry, darling, but I…I should go find an antacid.” He slides around Eggsy and heads for the downstairs loo.

“Harry, if you…if your stomach isn’t feeling well, you can tell me. You barely touched your dinner, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“We’ve only been dating three months, Eggsy. It’s not exactly the discussion I feel comfortable having with you.”

“I’m a doctor, Harry,” Eggsy says sternly, leaning in the doorway of the loo as Harry pops a few antacid tablets into his mouth. “It’s like a mechanic talking about a flat tire. Not a big deal.”

“Flat tires are not quite the same thing as flatulence,” Harry says.

“They both hiss, don’t they?” Harry slowly turns around to look at him. “Okay, yeah, that one was bad. I apologize.”

“As you should.” Harry winces and presses at his stomach. “Christ. I’ve not felt this way in a very long time. I’m sorry. I’m sure I wasn’t good company at dinner.”

“You were fine, love. Merlin and I were just ignoring you anyway.” Eggsy kisses his cheek and goes upstairs.

Harry’s pleased at the way Eggsy has started keeping a few things at Harry’s house. Toiletries. A few pairs of jeans, sleepwear, underclothing. He even wears Harry’s shirts now and then, which Does Things to Harry. Harry goes up as well and spends a bit more time than usual in the en suite. When he comes out Eggsy is lounging on the bed reading one of Harry’s books, wearing a pair of sleep trousers and a faded old vest of Harry’s. He hops up and kisses Harry on his way to the en suite. 

Harry changes into pajamas and crawls into bed. He knows he should be alarmed at how easily they’ve fallen into this routine, but he’s not. He loves every minute of it. Three months and they already occupy the same space without a second thought. It’s frightening…and wonderful. Harry tosses and turns a bit as he waits for Eggsy to return, trying to find a comfortable way to lay. He finally turns onto his left side, facing away from Eggsy’s side of the bed.

“Are you mad at me?” The light snaps up and Harry feels Eggsy crawl into bed. 

“Not in the slightest, darling.” Harry smiles in the darkness as Eggsy presses up against his back. “Perhaps I just wanted to be the little spoon for once.”

“You never have to ask me twice to cuddle you,” Eggsy says, kissing the back of Harry’s neck. He arranges himself behind Harry, knees pressed into the back of Harry’s knees, groin nestled against Harry’s arse. Eggsy wriggles a bit. “Gives me all kinds of ideas.”

“I’m sorry I’m not quite up to that tonight, my boy,” Harry says with a sigh. He can just imagine his horror if his gastrointestinal system did something in the middle of their lovemaking. 

“Love, that’s not all we’re about.” Eggsy starts to wrap an arm around Harry’s waist and seems to think better of it. Instead he places a hand on Harry’s upper chest and buries his face in Harry’s hair.

“No, it’s not,” Harry agrees, yawning and trying to get comfortable once more. 

“Mmm…you’re warm and comfy…need to do this more often.” Eggsy kisses behind Harry’s ear and drifts off to sleep.

Harry sleeps fitfully for almost four hours and finally sits up. He’s drenched in sweat and his abdomen is churning. He slides out of bed, careful not to disturb Eggsy. He works his slippers on and tiptoes to the en suite, where nothing gets better. In fact the discomfort gets worse. He takes a few more antacid tablets and decides to go downstairs. Perhaps a cold glass of water will help. He makes it three steps into the hallway before a searing pain shoots through his stomach. He bends over with a grunt, almost knocking over a tiny table. “Bloody Christ!” Harry gasps. He waits for the pain to pass and slowly stands up. He turns toward the stairs and the pain hits again, as if someone’s stabbing him with a knife. This time he does knock over the table, and Eggsy’s in the doorway immediately.

“Harry? Harry!” Eggsy squats down next to him. “What is it, Harry? Where does it hurt?”

“I’m fine. I’m sure it’s just…gas,” Harry admits. He sits down on the floor and pulls his knees up to his chin. “Just give me a moment, darling. Go back to bed.”

“The fuck I will,” Eggsy snaps. He turns on the hallway light and Harry blinks hard. “Jesus, Harry, you’re sweating like a pig.” Eggsy touches his forehead and then puts a hand down the back of his shirt. “You have a fever.”

“No, I don’t. I’m simply…”

“Are you really trying to tell me what’s going on with your body right now, Mr. Hart?” Eggsy asks sternly, his words light but his expression serious. 

“I’m fine. You’re making a fuss over nothing. Just because I’m an old man doesn’t mean you need to coddle me.” Harry pulls himself to his knees, and then to his feet.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Eggsy takes him by the chin and looks into his eyes.

“Eggsy, please. Just stop. I’m fine. I’m going to get a cool drink and go back to bed.” Harry makes it to the top step and stumbles, grasping the railing just in time. He sits down hard on the landing and groans.

“Okay, Harry? You’re going to stop being such a fucking idiot and tell me what’s wrong.” Eggsy goes down a few steps and looks into his eyes. “Where does it hurt?”

Harry finally gives up. “Everywhere from my chest to my cock, basically,” he admits.

“And when did it start?”

“I’ve been feeling fairly off for maybe two days. Today it got worse but I just figured it was nerves about the dinner.”

“Okay, Harry, I need you to just lay down. Right here on the floor. And don’t you dare start bitching about the dirt or I will give you something to cry about.” Eggsy carefully lays him back. He whips off his own vest and balls it up for Harry to use as a pillow; Harry’s touched. Eggsy’s hands are gentle as they start to examine him, starting at his throat and working his way down. “Why would you be so nervous about the dinner?”

“You and Hamish are the two…Christ…” Harry bites back another groan as Eggsy presses on his stomach. “The two most important people in my life. It mattered a great deal that you get along.”

“Oh, love.” Eggsy stops his examination long enough to brush Harry’s sweaty hair from his face and kiss his forehead. “Christ, you ARE burning up.”

“I’m fine,” Harry says automatically.

Eggsy gives him the two-finger salute and continues with his exam. “Have you eaten anything different over the last few days?”

“No.” Harry automatically wraps his arms around his stomach and groans again. 

“Shh, shh, love,” Eggsy croons. “I have my suspicions, but we need to officially confirm them. I’ll get the keys…we’re going to the A and E.”

“We most certainly are not.” Harry sits up too quickly and winces.

“We most certainly are. And if you try to argue with me, well, you’ll find out just how good my bedside manner really is. We go in, you piss in a cup, they maybe do a CT or ultrasound, and hopefully they say it’s just something like a urinary tract infection or a kidney stone. Up you go.” Eggsy stands and holds his hand out. Harry glares up at him. “Harry.” Eggsy closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. “I need you to trust me. Not as your boyfriend, but as a medical professional. Please.”

He called himself my boyfriend, Harry thinks. He looks up into the green eyes. “All right. But I’m getting dressed.”

“Harry…”

“I will NOT go out in public in my pajamas.”

“Fine. But I’d wear a loose pair of trousers…trakkies or sweatpants if you have them.”

“I most certainly do not,” Harry says, stalking off to the bedroom as best he could while bent over like a little old man.

He does manage to find a pair of older trousers that are well-stretched in the waist. He slides his feet into a pair of oxfords and Eggsy ties them for him, and then he pulls on an old black jumper. In the meantime Eggsy not only gets dressed but calls ahead to the hospital. “All right then.” He helps Harry down the stairs to the front door and pockets the keys. “Stay right here, I’ll bring the car around.”

“Was it really necessary to call the hospital? I can wait with everyone else. I’m not having a baby,” Harry says grumpily.

“Maybe you are. My prick is legendary,” Eggsy says before darting out the door. Harry laughs and then grabs his stomach.

 

Eggsy drives like a man possessed, pulling into the parking area for emergencies and all but carrying Harry to the door. “I don’t need a wheelchair…Eggsy…” Harry says helplessly, although it is nice to sit and not worry about attempting to stand tall and walk. Eggsy wheels him to the front desk and informs the nurse of his credentials and that he called ahead.

“Are you all right to fill out some paperwork, Mr. Hart?” The receptionist asks.

“Yes, of course.” He hands over all his identification and medical information.

“I have a Hamish McNair listed as your emergency contact?”

“May I add a second one?”

“Of course.”

“And that person is privy to all the information regarding my medical treatment?”

“Yes.”

Harry looks up at Eggsy. “Give her your information.”

“What?” Eggsy’s mouth actually drops open.

“Give her your information. I want you to have all the clearance necessary…” Harry winces as pain shoots through him. “…for them to keep you in the loop.”

“All right.” Eggsy leans in and gives his contact information. Harry signs a few forms and Eggsy wheels him away.

The next hour passes in a blur. Eggsy’s call apparently did some good, because he’s whisked back to triage rather quickly. They take his vitals (blood pressure is high, what a surprise) and ask him to provide a urine sample. That he does easily, although he’s not sure how. He feels as if his midsection might never work right again. They situate him in a tiny curtained-off area surrounded by other curtained-off areas and Eggsy gets settled in rather uncomfortable looking chair. “You don’t have to stay,” Harry says. “You have to work tomorrow.” 

“As if I’d leave before I know what’s going on, you idiot,” Eggsy says affectionately. “And I don’t go in until later in the morning, you know that.”

“Right.” Harry sighs and closes his eyes. He groans as another pain shoots across the right side of his stomach.

“Just try to relax, love,” Eggsy whispers. He takes Harry’s hand and kisses it.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Harry says faintly.

“I’m happy to be here.”

Harry manages to doze in and out until a doctor finally comes in. He’s even more pleased to have Eggsy there when the doctor starts asking questions, because not only does Eggsy answer them for him, he gives some of the information before the doctor can even ask. Harry simply lays on the bed and watches Eggsy become Dr. Unwin, hands waving around in an animated fashion as he describes the events of the evening so far. “Well, Mr. Hart. We’re going to do a scan of your abdominal area and see what’s what.” The doctor smiles down at him. 

“That sounds good,” Harry says.

A short while later he’s wheeled away to the imaging area, and when he returns Eggsy is dozing in his chair. As soon as Harry’s wheeled back, however, Eggsy jerks awake and stands up. “All right?”

“It was horrible. I had to lay down and remain still. Oh, wait…” Harry looks at his body. “I’m doing that already.”

“Cheeky,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes.

They spend the next half-hour in a companionable silence, Eggsy pulling his chair close to the bed so he can hold Harry’s hand. His thumb continually rubs over Harry’s knuckles in a soothing motion and Harry starts to relax. It’s as of nothing can harm him with Dr. Unwin there to look after him. He wonders if Eggsy knows that he has a very tender hold on Harry’s heart as well.

The doctor returns and Eggsy stands up. “I’ll talk to him, love.” He pats Harry’s hand and goes to edge of the curtain to speak with the doctor. He frowns as the doctor speaks, nodding a few times. The doctor leaves and Eggsy moves back to the chair.

“Let me guess…it’s a ridiculous explanation full of medical jargon, and you don’t feel I could keep up,” Harry tries to joke.

“Hardly,” Eggsy snorts. “You’re one of the smartest people I know.” He sighs and takes Harry’s hand with one of his, and smooths Harry’s hair with his other hand. “It’s not a kidney infection, and it’s not a UTI.”

“That’s good.”

“You have appendicitis, Harry. Thankfully we caught it before it got much worse…nothing’s ruptured, but it could have if it took a few more days. They’re going to do surgery in a few hours.”

“Surgery?” Harry’s eyes widen. “You must be joking.”

“Wish I was. I suspected as much when I examined you at the house but I wanted to be sure.” Eggsy frowns and continues to stroke Harry’s forehead. “It’s quite routine surgery…they do it all the time. I’ve witnessed two appendectomies myself.”

“Then why do you look so worried?” Harry whispers.

Eggsy smiles but his eyes remain grave. “Never cared this much about the bloke going under the knife, now, did I?”

Harry’s eyes widen. “You care that much?”

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy leans in over the edge of the bed. “I won’t use the word yet, but I care for you a very great deal. I’ve finally found the man of my dreams…not quite ready to let him go yet. So get the surgery so I can get you home and take care of you.”

“I’m the man of your dreams.” Harry suddenly doesn’t feel his abdomen. He doesn’t feel his feet or his hands. He can only feel the excited thudding of his heart.

“Damn right you are. I don’t want anyone but you. Not Tilde, not anyone.” Eggsy leans in and kisses him. “Now rest, all right? The surgeon doesn’t come in for a few hours, so we’ll be doing the thing people do best in hospital…we wait.”

“You’re the man of my dreams as well,” Harry murmurs.

Eggsy smiles brightly. “I think the pain has made you delusional.”

“I think YOU make me the happiest man in London on a regular basis.”

“Stop.” But Eggsy kisses him again.

 

It’s half-six by the time a doctor visits them again. Nurses have been in and out, doing things, puttering about, and generally being annoying, but Harry tries not to complain. He tries to send Eggsy home twice, and when he tries a third time Eggsy threatens to never fuck him again.

“Never, Harry. As in no cock, no tongue, not even a fingertip. So shut it if you want to ever have decent sex again.”

Harry stares at him in shock…as does the nurse who is currently taking Harry’s blood pressure. “I think we’ll try this again in a few minutes,” she says, trying not to laugh.

Shortly after that a pretty young woman in a lab coat pokes her head through the curtains. “Mr. Hart?”

“Bloody hell.” Eggsy jumps to his feet. “You must be joking.”

“Eggsy?” The woman gasps.

“Roxy.” Harry watches his boyfriend hug the other doctor. “How’ve you been?”

“I’m good! It’s been simply ages!” She pulls back to beam at him. “Christ, you get even better looking.”

“No, that would be you.” He kisses her cheek and puts an arm around her. “Harry, this is Roxanne Morton. She was in my class in medical school…chose surgery instead of general practice.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand. “Rox, this is my boyfriend, Harry Hart.”

“A pleasure, Mr. Hart, although I’m sorry about the circumstances.” She shakes Harry’s hand. “Although I wonder about your mental state if you’ve agreed to tie yourself down to this idiot.”

“He has his moments,” Harry says, smiling up at Eggsy.

“That he does.” She consults the computer on the wall. “This looks quite cut and dry, Mr. Hart, nothing to worry about. I’m sure Eggsy’s explained it all to you, so I’ll just ask if you have any questions.”

“No, Dr. Morton.”

“Well, then…looks like we’re scheduled for nine am.” She hugs Eggsy again. “So good to see you.” She slides a card into his hand. “Call me, you berk. We’ll all do lunch or something.”

“I will.” Eggsy sits down next to Harry and shakes his head. “Small world. You lucked out, Harry. She was number one in every class. She’s brilliant.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Time passes quickly after that, and before Harry knows it they’re preparing to wheel him off to surgery. He stares up at Eggsy, suddenly nervous. “You’ll be fine,” Eggsy says, although his face is a bit paler than usual. “I’m going to run home and change clothes, take a shower. I’ll be back before you get out of recovery, all right?”

“All right.” Harry swallows hard. “Thank you…for everything.”

“Hey.” Eggsy kisses him gently on the lips, the nose, the forehead. “Best date night I’ve ever had. You’re gonna have to work hard to top it.”

Harry smiles up at him and finally releases Eggsy’s hand as they wheel him away.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Harry forces his heavy eyelids open and tries to focus. “Eg-Eggsy?”

“Nae, Harry. Ye must settle for me.” Merlin moves into view, a warm smile on his face.

“Who’s…the shop?”

“It’s Saturday, Harry. I never work on Saturday.”

“Eggsy.”

“He went home for a bit.”

“He said…he’d be here…when I woke up.” For some reason this really bothers Harry.

“He went home to shower, change, pack a few things.”

“Pack?”

“He is insisting on moving in with ye for a few days until ye are stronger.”

“Oh.” Harry smiles sleepily. “I love him, Hamish.”

“I know ye do, Harry. Just rest. He’ll be back.”

“Give him…the chair when he comes.”

“Yes, Harry.” Harry can hear the amusement in his best friend’s voice. “I promise to let him sit in this chair.”

“Thanks…you’re…the best, Hamish. Best ever.”

“I know, Harry.”

 

When Harry wakes up again the world is clearer…but so is his discomfort. “Bloody hell,” he groans quietly.

“Harry?” Eggsy’s concerned face is there in an instant, his hand grabbing for Harry’s. “You all right?”

“Better now.” Harry slowly smiles at him. “Hurts a little.”

“It will, but not as bad as an infection would have.” Eggsy brushes the hair from his forehead. “Just rest.”

“I missed you.” Harry’s mouth still doesn’t seem to be under the control of his brain, but he’ll be embarrassed by that later.

“I’m sorry. I had to take care of a few things. I needed to pack, and then call our office manager to let him know I’d be off for a few days.”

“Off?” Harry stares at him. “Did something happen? Are you…”

“Harry.” Eggsy chuckles. “I’m taking off to look after you.”

“You don’t need to look after me. I’ll be fine.” Harry tries to change position. “I’m going in to work on Monday anyway.”

“Nae, Harry. Ye are not to step foot into the shop this week,” Merlin’s voice says from across the room.

“What?”

“Three to five days of taking it easy, Mr. Hart.” That soft hand strokes his forehead again. “And I’ll be spending the first three days at your place, making sure you behave.”

“Good luck with that,” Merlin says.

“But…your work…”

“I haven’t taken a day off since I started at the practice. I’m owed quite a bit of vacation time. I will gladly give up a few days to coddle you.” Eggsy brings Harry’s hand to his mouth and kisses it. “Does that sound so bad, having me around to coddle you?”

“No,” Harry whispers, staring into Eggsy’s beautiful eyes. “Do I get sponge baths in bed?”

“If you like.” Eggsy grins broadly. “Although I’m fairly certain one of the instructions you’ll be given tomorrow is to avoid strenuous activity for the first few days.”

“You could take a bath, and I could watch.” Eggsy laughs out loud, Merlin groans, and Harry curses his lack of filter. Damned anesthesia. “Wait. Tomorrow?”

“Yes. They’re keeping you overnight just in case.”

“It’s because you’re old,” Merlin offers politely. “They said they send most people home the same day, but older patients stay over.”

“Thank you, Hamish,” Harry snaps. “I’m thankful that you’ve sat by my bedside, but don’t you have better things you could be doing?”

“I most definitely do. I was just sticking around to make sure ye were nae going to cause me extra hassle by dying.” Merlin comes over and puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m glad to see ye looking so good, Harry. Call if ye need anything.”

“I will. Thank you, Hamish.” 

Merlin squeezes his shoulder. “Have fun with him, Dr. Unwin. He’s not the best patient.”

“I’m sure we’ll be just fine.” Eggsy smiles sweetly. “As long as he realizes he’s the patient, I’m the doctor, and I know best.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry groans, turning his face to look at the wall.

 

“You know, I think I like you being laid up,” Eggsy says with a grin as they enter Harry’s house the next day. “I get to drive that gorgeous car of yours.”

“I knew you were in this for more than just my body.” Harry hobbles in the door and makes it to the front parlor. He knows the incisions are minimal; he was lucky to need nothing more than laparoscopic surgery. It’s still a strange feeling in his midsection and everything is tender. He’d laughed in the car and almost passed out from the pain.

“Your body is definitely one of the perks.” Eggsy helps Harry onto the sofa and sits next to him. “You know, I’m a really good doctor.”

“I’m sure you are, my boy.”

“I’m an even better nurse.” Eggsy winks at him.

“Christ, Eggsy, don’t…not when I can’t DO anything,” Harry says in frustration. To be honest he really doesn’t think his body would respond appropriately, even if Eggsy strutted naked through the house doing gymnastics. 

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy takes his hand. “Here’s what I think we should do. I’ll go up and get you a pair of pajama bottoms and a comfortable shirt, as well as your slippers. We’ll get you settled here with a nice bottle of water and we can watch telly.”

“Did you really take time off?” Harry asks quietly.

“Yes.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and places it on his own cheek. “I don’t want anyone else looking after you, and I know better to expect you’d take good care of yourself.” He kisses Harry’s palm. 

“Thank you.” Harry swallows hard. “For everything. If you hadn’t forced me to go to hospital…”

“Well, maybe this will teach you that I’m always right.” Harry snorts. Eggsy stands. “About some things, anyway. Now let me get those things for you so you can relax.” He bounds up the stairs two at a time.

He returns with Harry’s favorite sleep trousers and a well-worn vest. Harry slowly stands up and Eggsy helps him change. He heads for the kitchen and returns with a bottle of water for Harry and a cup of tea for himself. “I would love a cup of tea,” Harry says wistfully.

“For today, Harry, let’s stick to water,” Eggsy says. “You can eat your normal diet, and tomorrow you can have tea, but humor me. Water.” He hands Harry the bottle.

“You’re mean.”

“I can be.” Eggsy leans in. “I could sit here on the sofa with you in nothing but my pants and not let you touch.”

“I hate you,” Harry pouts.

“Good,” Eggsy says with a laugh. 

Harry goes in and out while they watch television, napping throughout the afternoon with his feet on Eggsy’s lap. Every time he wakes up Eggsy is there, checking to see if he needs anything. He’s really not sure how he’s gotten this lucky. The last time he wakes up is close to six o’clock, and he forces himself to stand. “I need to get up a bit or I’ll keep napping and won’t sleep tonight.”

“Let’s go into the kitchen and I’ll come up with something for dinner.” Eggsy follows Harry into the kitchen and holds out a chair for him to sink onto.

“Thank you.” Harry watches Eggsy putter about the kitchen. “I’m sorry,” he says softly.

“What for?” Eggsy asks.

“This. This isn’t what you signed on for when you suggested I ask you out on a date.” Harry studies the surface of his table. He feels old and tired and completely unworthy of the affection and care he’s receiving from Eggsy.

“Harry.” Eggsy comes over and sits across from him. “I know we’re not talking anything too far in the future, but I’m completely okay with the whole idea of ‘in sickness and in health.’ I care about you so much…when you were hurting it scared me. I wanted to make it better but I couldn’t…and that’s basically my JOB.”

“You made me go to hospital. Thankfully you’re as stubborn as I am.”

“Probably MORE stubborn. You forget…I have to talk people into doing things they don’t want to do on a daily basis.”

“True.” 

Eggsy smiles. “I thought you’d like having me as your personal nurse…at your beck and call.”

“That’s a lovely thought, but I’m not exactly in a place to benefit from it in any way other than medically.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy stands, walks over, and kisses him. “I’m sure you can make it up to me once you’re back to normal.”

“You’re too good to me, my darling boy.”

“You’re worth it.” Eggsy kisses him again. “Now sit still while I make you something to eat.”

“Yes, Dr. Unwin,” Harry says obediently. 

Eggsy gives a tiny growl. “I want to hear you say that again once you’re better. Just like that.”

“Yes, Dr. Unwin,” Harry says again and Eggsy bends down to gently nip at his neck.

 

True to his word Eggsy stays with Harry until Tuesday. He goes back to work Wednesday but comes over Wednesday night and Thursday as well. By Friday Harry feels ready to go back to the shop, although both Eggsy and Merlin refuse to allow it. “You’re not even my doctor,” Harry says angrily, leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t have the right…”

“Oh, I do have the right, because I am the sole beneficiary of this.” Eggsy puts his arms around Harry and grabs his arse. “I have the right to decide where it goes and when.”

“Stop it,” Harry says, trying to hold onto his anger.

“If you agree to not go into the shop until Monday morning I’ll blow you tonight,” Eggsy says, and Harry suddenly forgets about the shop. It feels like an eternity since he’s had Eggsy’s hands on him. “I know you’re thinking of sneaking over there on Saturday or Sunday. I promise to straddle your legs…let you watch me wank until I come all over you. I’ll lick it up…and then I’ll take your dick in my mouth and…”

“All right,” Harry says helplessly, legs suddenly weak. “Whatever you say.”

“I THOUGHT so.” Eggsy smiles triumphantly, patting Harry’s backside before walking away. 

“Jesus,” Harry says weakly.

Later that evening Eggsy does just as he’s promised, and once Harry’s come into his mouth with a shout he crawls up Harry’s body and cuddles close. “When are you going to the shop?”

“Monday,” Harry whispers. He feels Eggsy chuckle against his arm.

“Oh…I have to give you your key. It’s on my keyring. That way you don’t have to worry about me catching you at an…inopportune moment, although I DO like the idea of perhaps catching you wanking in the shower or something.”

“If I do I’m thinking about you.”

“Yay.”

Harry swallows hard. “About that key…”

“I didn’t lose it, I promise.”

“I’m not concerned about that. You have a nice keyring.”

“I do.” Harry hears the smile in Eggsy’s voice. His little sister had given him the keychain for Christmas, a large “E” with a flower on it. It was a keychain for a woman, but Eggsy absolutely didn’t care and carried it with pride. 

“You have a lot of room on it. I thought…I thought you could just keep my key on there.”

Eggsy sits up and stares down at him. “You…you want me to have a key to your house?”

“It’s a bit too soon for us to move in together, I believe, but…I like having you here as much as possible. I want you to know you’re welcome here no matter what, even if I’m not home.”

“I…Christ, Harry.” Eggsy is actually at a loss for words. “That means so much to me. Thank you.” Eggsy leans in and kisses him. “I love you, Harry.”

“I…” Harry’s heart suddenly catches in his throat. “I love you, too.”

Eggsy grins and kisses him again. “I bet you say that to all your doctors.”

“No…just the cheeky ones who continue to surprise me.”

THE END


End file.
